


Way too damn interesting

by BeaDeM0



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: But this is Rio's story..., F/M, Raw Sex, Rio swears!, The bathroom scene was hot, The second half is all about Beth's pleasure, This is all about Rio's obsession with Beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDeM0/pseuds/BeaDeM0
Summary: 'He would let her come to him and he would give her what she needed, what she wanted and what she and he deserved.'Rio's POV... My take on that scene in S2 Ep4... the pronouns change to mark the scene change and then we have the smut that we couldn't see in S2 Ep9...





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn’t sure at what point exactly she got under his skin. I mean when they went to her house originally and he wasn’t exactly revealing that he was the boss of the crew, he saw how ordered her place was despite the sign of children everywhere. It was homely. Neat. Structured. She was a good Mom who ran a house like he ran his business, tight under control. He respected her for that. 

When she came in, all buttoned up, uptight, and after her initial shock, her scream and dropping the grocery bags, she became calm and collected, though her eyes stayed wide cause they were so big, her lips were pouty and her skin, gawd her skin man, so pale and peachy. 

Whilst waiting for her girls to come over, he had subtly took a couple of glimpses at her, sat with her back straight up, not reacting to them with their guns. All she saw were tattooed hoodlums with guns and he knew it. That’s what he wanted to present. Judge him on his appearance only. But this Mom of many, who made this house a home, she had a good poker face. She was so rigid that he wondered what she was concealing but there was something about her that he had to begrudgingly respect. She had balls to steal from him, even if he didn’t know it was him she was stealing from.

And at their next meeting, fuck man, when under pressure she came out with fire. A speech about them being basic bitches, she had steel balls and sass. She called him an IDIOT. Jesus. Anyone else who said that and had stolen from him would be dead. But no, not her, man. Cause she was right, that damn uptight perfect Mom bitch was right. He couldn’t help but smirk at her.

He wasn’t 100% set on killing them anyway, it’s just the bitches owed him, but her speech changed everything. He saw her differently. She became interesting to him.

He thought about it for a day. And he knew he could use them. And so he went to her, saw her in full Mom mode, trying to keep him away from her kid, a lioness protecting her cubs, standing her ground in front of him, standing up to him. He couldn’t help but smirk at her again, take a quick look at her body, her curvy hips, and her fucking amazing tits, man... but he was in business mode, looking back in her eyes, respecting her grit.

They shot Mike (wtf, that surprised him too) but the drop off was hitch free. She approached him in the warehouse, he heard her but ignored her, busy running his empire, but still, she pushed. Still she was firm, no fear. He turned to her, staring into her eyes, her big blue eyes, her face set, her lips rosy, her respectable Mom uniform topped off with pearls on her lickable vanilla ice-cream pale skin, though he doubted she was truly vanilla... She looked at him differently, her eyes wider with enlightenment not fear, she saw him for who he was, a serious player, not just a hood-rat.

He watched her walk away, her hip swings hidden by her coat. He took a breath, shelved the thoughts that came up, and got on with the business at hand. Cause, yeh, okay, she was attractive, she was helluva attractive. He didn’t have a type, it was all about chemistry and this woman wasn’t just easy on the eye, she had guts under her sweet persona, she was a quick and sharp thinker, she was bright and hiding in her role as a good Mom in a tight house. So yeah, she fucking appealed to him but he had to forget her now their interactions were over.

Finding her pearls in his warehouse later, well, that was unexpected. A sudden thought hit him then, of him coming all over her amazing tits. God they were fucking amazing, all of her curve crazy body was amazing, like the juxtaposition of her slim ankles and wrists and delicate little hands, with her rounded ass, curved belly, grip-worthy hips and thick thighs that would look great squeezing either side of his hips as she rode him. She was all woman and she was fine. 

He’d gone to hers then, curious about what she wanted. Did she want to fuck him? Leaving him her pearls, man, wasn’t that was it was? But he knew she was too wrapped up in her perfect world to invite a gangbanger in for a hook up, but then, the perfect Mom had just robbed the grocery store. There was trouble in her paradise. He’d couldn’t help but smirk at her as she asked if she could do another job for him and he knew he should say no, he knew it, but... 

And that’s how this thing between them began. The cat and mouse thing. Not quite full on flirting, but not exactly not flirting. She challenged him, he reluctantly schooled her, but he kinda liked their dynamic, she had some good ideas, even if they weren’t always executed professionally, besides, he was getting used to her and her bitches. Dealing with them was different. 

And in her car that time, when she was worrying about the FBI and he startled her with the suggestion that they were hitting it, her cheeks coloured, she was super flustered she had to look away from him, he knew she was thinking about fucking him. When she looked back at him she couldn’t focus fully and looked away again. He looked away too, cause he was thinking about fucking her. 

But he still smirked, cause he’d finally managed to say something to silence her. 

He wondered if her blush would spread to her chest when he was inside her, he’d already looked at her chest before he suggested that she tell the FBI they were hitting it, he never hid that he looked her up and down. She never rebuked him for it, apart from an attempt once in her bedroom at her kids party, but since then, she said nothing, so he kept on looking. Cause man, he liked to look.

He couldn't help it, it was a kind of game between them but... when he was with his last lover, he found himself occasionally thinking of Elizabeth whilst fucking cause it turned him on more. When he stopped seeing that lady, and he needed to release, he always came amazingly hard when he thought about Elizabeth. It was a problem.

He was a still a professional. Her and her bitches both amused him and pissed him off but they had cleaned the cash and they cleaned it fast. And she was smart, and she was eager, keen to be a boss but she wasn’t there yet as the rotten egg incident proved.

He was pissed at her that day, really pissed when it was clear that they’d tried to fuck him over, he’d walked up to her and she stood still, she didn’t ever back down. He grabbed her then, touching her for the first time, her hair was silky soft under his fingers, her neck yielded to him, her perfume, which he was now so familiar with, it was something like jasmine, but not so light, there was something else, heavier, earthier, smokier with it but as it was late her own natural scent was far more dominant. And she smelt good to him. Not that he allowed himself to acknowledge that cause of the situation, but he stored it in his mind, using his left hand to come much later that night, the hand that he’d touched her with.

Even after they’d cleared that mishap, she still sassed him, and he couldn’t help but be turned on by her. But he had to cut her loose after the key incident, if she were anyone else he’d have fucked them up. But her, no, he was pissed, sick of her whining like she was the only one who had a family, if only the princess knew. And cause he didn’t explain, he never explained, he showed her he was angry, and he cut her loose, turning his back on her, saying no more to her as she stood there watching him walk away. 

He spent three days so, so fucking pissed off because of her. He tried not to be. He got on with work, hung out with Marcus but then, he was busted. Because of a robbery at Fine and Frugal. He had not expected that of her. He had not. 

And he should have, cause hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. 

He was furious at the stupidity of it all, her turning him in?! And yet at the same time, he got it. He’d rejected her. He’d ended it. And she was scared. He hadn’t reassured her that he wasn't coming after her and so she fucked everything up cause she didn’t know how to handle it. But it was a mess that he now needed to sort out.

He’d let off some of his anger at being incarcerated on the dumb-fuck husband who was trying to protect ‘Beth’. He cracked the dumb-fucks ribs but the prick managed to break a picture frame on his face. He’d pounded into the husbands face then, retaliating, shoved him around, jabbing him repeatedly and breaking shit up in their perfect house. It made him feel better.

The husband passed out for a little bit and when he came to, he hung his head in silent defeat, crawled up and allowed himself to be shoved to a chair and tied.

And when she came back, he didn’t know how it would go, but he’d guessed she couldn’t kill him. Cause that’s why she put him away right, cause she didn’t have it in her to kill him. 

And she didn't. She was an emotional wreck in-front of him. For the first time, as he approached her, she stepped back, cause despite the loaded gun, his golden gun in her hand, she was finally, truly afraid of him and she was afraid of her feelings for him. She had kept her eyes on him the whole time, not looking at the dumb-fuck she married, she only had eyes for one man. For him. And something inside him gave up.

She couldn’t shoot him cause of this thing between them. She hadn’t yet woken up to it, but it was there. He was gentle to her when he saw her defeat. Spoke gently, telling her it was alright, that she did her best. He slid his little finger down the side of her face, her skin was so, so soft and then he tucked the dimple on her chin before shooting the dumb fuck of a husband and turning his gaze back to her instantaneously, letting her see what he was capable of. 

Letting her see that he had no issue with doing what had to be done, because he could do everything, be hard and gentle. Her shock was apparent and he left her, heading home to the kid she’d tried to take him away from.

But he thought about her, try as he might not to, oh he thought about her. The fact that her skin felt just as peachy as it looked. That her eyes spoke volumes at him, revealing more than she realised. She couldn’t kill her husband but she didn’t respect or want her husband either.

But now, right now she was scared of him again and how could he manage that? And he knew, he'd always known how to manage her truthfully, cause he knew her. And so now it was time to let her see him differently and so whilst telling them to clean up their mess, he let them all see Marcus. So Elizabeth knew that ultimately, his motivation was no different to hers. 

He asked her if she’d missed him and her answer was immediate, no. It made him smirk. Cause he knew different, cause she couldn't kill him. And he wanted her. He wanted all of her, her perfect facade Mom-self, her ‘crime-on-the-side’ self, her sass and wit and the way she’d look at him. He wanted her mouth on his, her rounded, curved, lily-fuckin’ white body all over his lean muscles, he wanted to wrap himself up in her scent and to make her losen up. To bend her voluptuous body around him, get rid of that uptight front she’d held onto for too long, to un-repress her with his hands and his tongue and his cock. Fuck man, he wanted to feel her, to taste her, to watch her beautiful face flush and feel the sweat on her body as he made come over and over and over again. Cause he knew he would. 

He hadn’t wanted anyone for so long or as badly as he wanted her and he was done with just toying with this thing between them. He’d been gentle with her after she’d put the stop sign up, he’d been respectful and after it, with the money, yeh, he’d made his interest in her fucking obvious but she still struggled with it. He saw her waver, but...

She had to come into herself, not just to see who she could be but actually be that person, own her shit, be the fucking phenomenal woman she had hidden away. She had all the makings to be a Queen in charge of her own little crime empire, ready to do what needed to be done. A total boss bitch. And they would be equals. There would be no imbalance of power between them. 

And when the power was level, then he would do more than play eye-fuck games with her, or look at her body, or gently touch her face to reassure her when she was exhausted. He would let her come to him and he would give her what she needed, what she wanted and what she and he deserved. 

 

\-------------

 

I just had a feeling about the night and after seeing a homie nearby, so I dropped off at the bar for a last nightcap as I sometimes did. I got my drink, and I felt her before I saw her. She was sat at a table with her dumb-fuck of a husband, she’d actually brought the waste-of-space to my place, on a fucking husband and wife date... But she wasn’t paying attention to the dumb-fuck, she was scanning the room, for me. I faced forward, taking a sip of my drink, before turning back to her, cause I knew she’d seen me. 

We observed each other, just for a few seconds as her hand played with her hair and I felt it. Her need and desire for me. She wasn't hiding it like she usually did, she was owning it, it was finally all laid out in that look for me to see. I turned my head away, taking a sip of my drink. Waiting. And when I looked back at her, admittedly only seconds later, as man, I felt her heat and she was looking fine, only to see that she’d stood up from the table, and was sauntering away from the dumb-fuck in a dress that flowed over her curves and highlighted her gorgeous ass with her gentle hip sways. She was headed towards the restrooms at the back.  
   
I didn't need a second invite.  
   
I waited a couple of seconds, finishing my drink quickly, not savouring it like I usually do, getting up from the stool, walking towards the back, seeing a glimpse of her slipping into a bathroom, she didn’t look back. And I’m there less than a minute after her, my hand on the door handle, pressing down and it’s unlocked, like I knew it would be.

I don’t hesitate I just walk in, closing the door, but not locking it, waiting to see what this is as I look at her, staring into her eyes in the mirror. Her face is as impassive as mine. We’re both giving good poker face but her eyes are staring me out and the heat in them, the heat coming from her… I guess she can feel it coming from me too. I’ve not exactly been hiding my desire for her for a while now.  
   
She turns then, to face me, staring, opening her mouth slightly but doesn’t speak, instead she pushes off from the faucet unit, walking into my personal space for a change, her heels sound on the floor, there’s the noise of music and people in the background but it's not that I can hear, there’s another noise that rings in my ears. The sound of my heartbeat. 

Her eyes move from mine to focus on my lips instead as I stare at hers. I want her. I want her. I want to feel her mouth on mine but I don’t make a move. Her chest almost touches mine as she moves around me to lock the door but I don't make a move.  
   
So I know. I know. Giving her the keys to the kingdom, giving her power, and being a constant in the back ground in her world… it all worked. Or maybe the attempted night out with the dumb-fuck she married was all it took to make her come for me.  
   
I don’t touch her, I don’t crowd her, I let her decide. I let her make her choice as she moves away from me, back to the faucet unit, turning her back to me, as I watch her, waiting, feeling this energy between us. She leans forward slightly and lifts the hem of her dress up, exposing her whiter than white thighs.  
   
I have to take a breath, staring at the skin she’s exposed, staring at her offering herself to me. Jesus. My semi has become a full on hard-on already. She turns her head slightly, lifting her skirt again as it’s slipped down over her thighs, she’s pushing her ass out slightly, encouraging me without speaking and I move then, staring in awe, putting my hands on her exposed hips. Her flesh is so soft and smooth and she smells so fucking good. I hold her hips tight as I line my body against her, all of her, kissing the nape of her neck through her dress, biting on the back of her shoulders, as she presses into her ass into my harder than fucking hard on, I stifle a groan and move my hand to squeeze a massive tit. Fuck I am so painfully hard, I can’t wait and she can’t either. Besides, we don’t have much time.

I move my hand from gripping her hip and pull her panties down roughly, ripping them, letting her shimmy them down the rest of her legs as I step back a bit, unbuttoning, unzipping, pulling my shorts down just enough to free myself up as my other hand slides from her hip up her back to her shoulder to bend her more. I angle against her, taking a quick swipe over her lips with my fingers but she’s slick man, just as I’m hard and then I press against her pussy lips and she grips the edge of the counter holding the faucet.

I push inside her, raw, cause that’s what this is man, raw fucking need and desire and lust and whatever the fuck else has gone down with us, maybe a little bit of hate. But I’m not too rough with her, and not too fast as she’s tight man, resistant to me, but she’s wet and she’s warm and velvety. Oh, fuck, I push into her more and she moans. I pull out and push in again and again and again until she finally relaxes, takes all of me as I knew she would and then I groan with her and I pump into her, faster, setting a rhythm in and out, making sure she’s good and wet but I needn’t worry. She’s good and she’s wet. And shit, this feels... oh, this feels, she feels... I knew this would be something else, I knew she would be something else but this, this feels... So. Fucking. Good. 

I look away from her exposed ass and hips that I’m gripping to look up at the reflection in the mirror, her eyes are closed, she’s leaning down and forward and her hair is falling over her face and she’s flushed now. I swallow to stop myself from telling her what’s she’s doing to me. That can come another time... she's not spoken to me, not kissed me and I'm following her lead and right now, the only thing I want to do is get her off. 

I pull back, pull out, my cock jerks, glistening with her wetness and my pre-come and she moans at the loss of me but I ain’t stupid, this angle isn’t pressing on her clit, it isn't pressing on her g-spot. I pull her hips back a little, pull her shoulder so she’s standing and I turn her around, press against her, we’re both breathing hard as she lifts her ass cheeks up on the faucet counter top, opens her legs as I press against her, pull her hips against mine again and my cock finds the exact spot it needs and I hold her in place as I push deep inside her, filling her. 

Her moans man, oh fuck. I build a rhythm again, fast, slow, deep, shallow, I work on her, curving, hitting that angle, pressing my pubic bone against her for maximum friction, with one hand on her ass, holding her to me and the other on her neck, so she can’t move too much and wriggle away from the orgasm I’m gonna make her have. I feel it building, I don’t see her reactions cause I’m in her neck, kissing and biting through her dress, inhaling her smell, feeling her body react to me. And her pussy is wet and getting hotter, I feel it in her and I know it. I don’t say it but I know it, she needs this orgasm far, far more than anything else, she needs it and I need to give it to her. So I work, I angle, I continue to bite and lick and kiss through her dress as she writhes against me, and then she’s there, her walls clench me, I feel the extra heat, the wetness, her grip on me, her orgasm cries, her grabbing on whatever the fuck it is that she's gripping on by my side as she comes on me. I make it last for her, angling, still pumping, till she's 100% done and then I go fast at her until I’m there, and I release as deep inside her as I can. 

Because I want my come to slowly be dripping out of her for days, reminding her of this for days.

We don’t speak, we don’t pull apart, we just wait till our breathing is a little steadier and I pull her back with me, setting her ass on the edge of the countertop again as we’d moved back against the mirror whilst fucking. I pull myself out of her pussy and she makes a little noise and I try not to smile or smirk. I rip off what’s left of the paper towels, moving them between her legs, wiping away the mix of our come, before wiping my cock as she looks at me.

I put myself back into my shorts, pulling my jeans back up over my hips, zipping and buttoning up. I then stroke her face, gently, looking deeply into her eyes, before turning to leave, picking up her panties, putting them in my pocket as I turn to the door, taking one last look at her before I leave her to clean up a little more. 

I walk by her dumb-fuck husband who doesn’t see me, he’s managed to get a waiters attention and I smirk as I pass him, knowing that her come is still on my cock, that my come is still inside her, her scent is on my hands and her panties are in my pocket.

I head home, head to bed without showering, instead I think about what that was and what will happen next. And I already know. She’s too damn good for that dumb-fuck and she’s too damn stuck to leave him. So I’m gonna do what I do best, mentor her. I’m not out of business yet, despite what shit I told her. I definitely am gonna be back in business with her and I am definitely gonna be back inside her, soon as I can. 

I fall asleep smiling. My instincts were right about her. She’s way too damn interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Rio feels for S2 Ep9... Mostly smut & I make zero apologies... please excuse any errors I've made!

He headed to his bar after she'd messaged him. It was still just morning by the time he swung by, casually dropping on the seat next to her, observing her and her drink. They'd finally reached a kind of middle ground balance after a couple of months of serious antagonism from both sides. It had actually annoyed him all those months back that she hadn't been upfront to her lame ass husband about their bathroom break cause that would have made the dumb fuck move out. Rio knew Dean hated him and he liked to be able to antagonise him. But no, Rio kept quiet for her, which was a big ask, cause man, the temptation to gloat was pretty overwhelming and Rio wasn’t usually one to turn down such a sweet opportunity. 

And if that hadn’t been enough, well, she then expected him to clean up her shit. That she'd not been honest about getting rid of the grocery store manager problem, HER PROBLEM, fucked him off. He’d lost respect for her abilities then. She weren’t no boss bitch.

So when a business opportunity had presented itself in the form of the Canadian pharmacy, he'd taken it, using her dealership. Business was business, he would have done it anyway but he may have handled it differently if she hadn't acted like nothing had happened between them, if she hadn’t have fucked up again. Maybe. But maybe not. 

But he would have done things differently if he knew how she was gonna behave, boss bitching up again. Man she squeezed his balls. He'd help to create a monster and was half proud but mostly fucked off, which meant holding a gun to her as she stared defiantly at him, telling him how it was. Damn her for being right though.

He got even more fucked off with their partnership as she tried to avoid doing her share of the grunt work and still managed to mess up. She just wasn't capable of certain tasks, but... he had to admit that she pretty much always delivered, even if the delivery was sometimes slow. Her ideas were always ingenious, though her execution and management skills needed serious refining. 

And now, they were back to this, meeting up a little more casual like. She had been far more relaxed with him after the blanket thing. Of course he'd fucking checked on those guys to make sure about her kid and then he’d ended up getting back what she wanted (what had she been thinking going into the house? Anything could have happened to her! And man, what was it about seeing her cry that made him such a fucking sap?). He knew that sending her the blanket would soften her attitude to him and it had, it did a full 360.

So here they now were. 

She was relaxed but a little, well, maybe the morning shot had hit her already as she sassed him about chardonnay cause of that time he'd tried to get her one, and then she teased him about his open tab that she was still using and it made him laugh. Then she told him about her kids coming back. Which meant her husband was back... He felt an instant stab in his chest, a uncomfortable feeling of disappointment that he tried to push away. 

He knew that her marriage was over romantically, he’d presumed everything between them had been for convenience only, especially for her, for a long time. Elizabeth had gone into business in the first place as the ass-wipe couldn't take care of his own and the man was such an idiot. She’d fucked him right here in this bar, whilst the trip husband sat waiting for her, oblivious, so their marriage was a sham. Rio saw Dean as being below Elizabeth, the fool just held her back. And yet here she was, telling him that Dean was coming back into her life, a hero for bringing her kids back to her. 

He looked away before turning back to her again. She was smiling at him warmly. She was being... different. She was being soft, looking at him without any guard up, looking at him kind of... adoringly. Was she actually flirting or just happy to get her kids home? He looked her in the eye, searching her face and that’s when she told him she didn’t have his cash on her. 

So there it was. 

She wanted to take him to him home. Her eyes were bright and hopeful. He followed her in his car. Followed her into the house, the perfect homely house, with evidence of her those missing kids everywhere, although the microwave meal for one which she quickly discarded and was embarrassed by, showed that her perfect home and life was an illusion. 

He stood back against the kitchen cabinet, kind of amused by her by her nervousness, curious as to where she was planning on taking this awkward as hell dance with him. So he just asked her outright, what was he doing there? 

And she took a deep breath, walked out of the kitchen, to the hallway, waiting for him to follow, waiting until he was beside her, before leading him into her ground floor bedroom. He'd been in there with her once before of course, when he'd interrupted her kids party. But that was different, she was inviting him in, he hadn't just headed in there, authoritative. He walked by her, looking at her briefly, heading away from her, to her chest of drawers observing the room, a force of habit and because he didn't exactly feel in his controlled comfort zone, being in her bedroom, being in her personal space. To be honest, this was a step out of both of their comfort zones, a step deeper into something that neither of them had navigated. 

This, this thing between them, this tension, this fucking intense, infuriating and sometimes hate filled attraction that was always there between them and that they had both been ignoring, was it really gonna come out again? Giving into their desire at night after a couple of  drinks and a bout of heavy flirting (from his side, anyways) in a loud and packed impersonal bar was one thing, but here, in the midday sun, where everything was silent and he'd not finished his one drink to her two, well, this was something else. They both knew it. It meant getting fully undressed. Skin on skin, like new-born baby shit. It meant a new level of intimacy, it meant being soft. 

It meant making love not just hitting it.

So yeah, he was kinda nervous as she shut the door, closing both of their escape routes. She spoke, her voice hitching, saying it was a habit as he turned to her, leaning his back on the drawer unit. He could only nod in reply, in-case his voice cracked, giving away the fact that he was feeling just as unsure and uncomfortable as hell as she was.

He stared and she dropped her bag before undoing her jacket, brushing her hair from her face as he watched, like he would have, and he tilted his head to the side, just looking, waiting to see what she did next, his eyes asking her to show him, daring her to do more, to take charge. To make it clear. 

So she unzipped her boots and then stood upright, fully dressed but fully exposed, shorter, slightly vulnerable like she was when he caught her in her pyjamas doing some shit with the stop sign. His eyes swept over her from her head to her feet, focusing on her mismatched patterned socks and he couldn't help but let a smirk creep out. That was kind of cute. She was human after all, her uptight perfect matchy-matchy Mom facade was slipping. He liked it. 

She looked at her feet and then up at him, shrugged a half smile, before taking a silent breath, walking to the end of her bed before stopping, looking at him, expectantly, scared, nervous as hell, awkward as fuck and yet hopeful. But just like him, trying to keep her face neutral so as to not to express too much. Trying to do her best poker face. Fearing rejection as she presented herself to him, waiting for him.

They both knew he needed to meet her half way. 

He licked his lips and then walked towards her without hesitation, because the thing between them was a 100% mutual, he was in this as deep as she was. He stood in front of her, barely an inch away, as she looked up at him and he moved his hand to her face, letting his pinkie finger slide her silky soft hair away from her eyes before letting his arm fall back to his side. He looked down at her, at her mouth, watching as she moved her pouty lips, lips he'd wanted to feel press against his for longer than he'd be willing to admit, those very lips were now reaching up to his. It was really, really happening. 

He closed his eyes briefly, feeling her lips on his, gently, softly, tantalisingly smooth as they pressed, resting for a moment before pulling back and then pressed against his again. He’d opened his eyes to look at her, her mouth open, her lips velvety like petals. Fuck. It felt... it felt like a taste of honey, sweet, so natural and so fucking good. She pulled back, her big blue eyes were closed and then she slowly opened them, staring up at him. 

And they shone at him, silently showing him everything, how much he meant to her, that she desired him, that she wanted him, needed him and that, that, yes, she cared for him. She was so wide open and vulnerable in that moment, her skin glowing in the morning light.

He licked his lips for a second, tasting the subtle remnant of the bourbon before he crashed his face forward, fast, too fast as he nudged her cheek with his nose before finding her lips. It was clumsy, messy, his controlled, calm and assured aura slipping as he let himself get lost in the moment, his need for this, for her, for them to be together as he grabbed her hips, pulling them against his. It felt almost fucking teenage, like getting it on with your crush, cause that’s kinda what this was. 

He felt her hands fall on his shoulders, holding him for balance, before they caressed his neck and his face, pulling him and yet slowing him down. There was no hurry this time, they could go slow but their ardent open mouthed kisses got heavier in potency, as he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

As their kisses deepened, the pressing of their bodies together got more intense, making both them sigh and moan and breathe heavily before she upped the ante by battling the buttons of his shirt jacket, trying get to his t-shirt underneath, trying get to access to his body, to feel his firm skin under her hands, to feel his heat and heart beat as he pressed his tongue into her mouth. 

He pulled her shirt up at her back, slipping a warm palm onto the soft skin trying to pull her close as she leant her upper body back, trying to undo his tight buttons. He let her, eventually shrugging his jacket off, looking at her as he stepped back, before moving her around with his body, as he backed onto the bed. Her mouth was open, looking down at him, letting him pull her onto his lap, so that she was straddling him. 

Their lips met again as his hands went to her ass, pulling her flush against him, pulling her core closer to his jean clad erection as she moaned and moved her hands down his back, clawing to get underneath his t-shirt. His hands left her ass, as she clawed at him, and he bent his body around to undo his sneaker laces awkwardly. 

They moved against each other, not wanting to stop kissing, but having to stop to get some essentials off as he managed to pull off his chucks, using his heels and she pulled his t-shirt up and off. She stopped kissing him for a moment to stare at his body, her breaths shallow as she looked at him, her pupils widening with desire. Her hands reached down, caressing his neck tattoo before sliding down to touch the Saint Christopher on his long chain as she looked into his eyes. Yeh, he was Catholic, lapsed, but still, there couldn’t be any harm in having a Saints protection in his line of work.

She moved her hands lower down his body before sliding them back up again, brushing from his hips, up his hard sides, around the musculature of his ribs to his pecs, grazing his nipples before she gripped them around the back of his neck, pulling him close for a deep and slow kiss that made his cock strain harder against his jeans, aching for her. He moved his hands back to her ass, squeezing it hard before moving a forearm around her waist to pull her lower body flush against his whilst his free hand moved around her front, slowly edging to a breast, squeezing, gentle at first. 

She gasped into his mouth and leant her shoulders back a little, presenting her fully clothed breasts to him and he didn’t need another invitation, he stopped kissing her, leaning back to look down at her assets, before moving his hands to them, squeezing their fullness, his palms rubbing against her hard nipples. 

He fondled them carefully, they were far bigger than his hands which was saying something and he took a breath as he felt their roundness, their heaviness, their absolute perfection. They were unique and amazing and so very her. He licked his bottom lip as he moved his hands to her shirt buttons, undoing them with ease despite his large fingers. Once he finished, he let his hands slip down to grip her hips and he kissed her, deeply.

She pulled back from him then, looking him deeply in the eyes as she pulled her shirt off, throwing it aside before moving her hands to her back, unclipping her bra hook and then slipping it off as she swallowed. His eyes stayed on hers the whole time, noticing her slight nervousness as well as her self assurance. He moved a hand up to her face and pulled her in for a deep and slow kiss, opening her mouth with the pressure of his, teasing her tongue with his own as her huge soft breasts pressed against his firm pecs. 

He carefully moved his free hand in-between their skin to feel an exposed breast, reaching a nipple and she moaned when he squeezed it, and ground down on his lap, making him groan and stop kissing her mouth. He moved his mouth to her neck, his lips below her ears, tracing kisses down to her clavicle, biting it, his lips moving to her breasts. He kissed and sucked love bruises on each breast, where no one would see, before he licked her nipples, teasing them with his teeth, sucking as she stroked his head whilst sighing.

He pulled back and managed to flip her over with a sudden movement. She gasped as her back fell onto the mattress and he smirked at her, on top of her but holding his weight on his hands either side of her as he looked down at her, eyes dark with lust. She swallowed as she looked down at his body before looking back into his eyes, her pupils were wide, her cheeks pink, her breathing heavy. 

He breathed out heavily before moving off her so that he could undo his jeans, pulling them off with his shorts. She backed further up her bed leaning back on her pillows as she undid her own jeans and shimmied them down off her hips as she moved the decorative bedspread down with her feet. Rio threw his jeans and shorts onto the floor, grabbing hers and doing the same before he crawled up the bed to her, drinking her in. 

She smiled at him then, at him licking his lips, at the sight of his cock, long, thick and rock hard for her. He reached her slowly, moving over her legs, parting them with his hands, and he got low, parting her legs more so he could lie down in-between them, pushing her legs up a little, so they bent at the knee and spread wide for him. 

He looked at Elizabeth in the eyes before letting the back of his fingers feel over her mound encased in her black lace panties. She took a sharp inhale of breath, as he turned his hand, letting the pads of his fingertips rub her, firmly, feeling her wetness seeping through the lace. She couldn’t help but moan, looking at him as she looked at her. He moved his hands to hook underneath the material at the side of her hips and yanked them down, pulling them roughly all the way down her legs before moving his way up her legs with his lips and his tongue and his hands, making progress towards her hot flower. 

He sucked and bit at her inner thighs before using his fingers to stroke over her mound, her clit, tracing her lips, rubbing back and forth, spreading her slick wetness before pushing a thick and long finger inside her, making her moan. She writhed a little and he smiled before pushing another finger in as he lowered his head, moving his mouth to her mound, licking, sucking, flicking his tongue over her clit whilst his fingers worked themselves deeper into her tight passage, getting her ready for his cock, curving around her to find that rough patch inside as her moans got loader and her hips couldn’t keep still and then she bucked under him and tried to pull away but he worked faster until he felt the heat on his fingers, felt the extra slick, heard her soft cries, just like last time, but louder.

Rio slowed down, pulling his fingers out of her, but he licked and sucked at the wetness on her lips, mindful of her post-orgasm sensitivity, before he pulled away, looking up at her, checking to see she was okay, his lips glistening with her wetness. 

She was looking at him like she looked at him in the bar, in awe, in, in something. He smiled at her, so she took a breath and started to move down underneath him. He lifted himself up, pushing onto his knees and when her head had aligned with his crotch, he understood, moving himself firmly onto all fours as she leant on her elbows, to lift head up and take him in her mouth. It was his turn to groan then as she worked on him, flicking her tongue over his tip, before circling it, taking him into her mouth, using her tongue firmly on the underside of his shaft as she took him deeper, working on him until he sharply exhaled and pulled himself out of her mouth.

She looked up at him, all wide Bambi eyes and he pulled her mouth to his, kissing her passionately, so that she could taste herself just he could taste himself in their kiss. He pushed her up the bed again, and then lay on her. Their hands explored the smooth, hard and soft, fleshy plains of each others bodies as their mouths kissed over and over again, drinking the other in.

They stopped kissing a moment before Rio pushed inside Elizabeth, they kept their eyes locked on each other as she cried out in pleasure and shock as he filled her, deeply. He groaned as his eyes drank in her reaction to him, before she pulled his mouth back to hers by wrapping her hand around the back of his neck. 

Their hips found a rhythm, smooth and steady rocking in dispersed with faster deep thrusts that left Elizabeth clinging to him and Rio curling his toes to hold back his orgasm. They changed positions when either one of them got too close to the edge, they wanted to make it last, they wanted to stay connected but it was too good to hold off too long. Elizabeth came whilst on her back, with her legs wrapped around Rio as he’d angled her and he didn’t last too long after her, her pussy clenches pulling him over the edge.

They lay next to one another for a moment to catch their breath, before Rio pulled the bedsheets up, wrapping them up as he moved to spoon her. They drifted off for a bit, he held her close, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent at the back of her neck, that jasmine smell. 

He came too, in her bed, a little later, still wrapped around her. Her skin was cooler than his, her body temperature not as hot as his, and she was soft under his hands, her stomach rounded as it should be after carrying four babies, her curved hips a perfect fit for the palms of his hands. His long lean muscles, developed after years on BMX’s and skateboards as a kid, though he now had a running machine he abused, somehow worked neatly against her softness, the contrast of their bodies felt good. 

She moved slightly and so he kissed the side of her neck, a little spot underneath her ear and her body stilled for a moment, so he kissed the spot again and she took a breath. He moved his hands then, caressing her curves, feeling around her body before she moved around to face him and they kissed, softly, gently tenderly. And then it wasn’t tender anymore and he pulled her around on top of him and she was astride him and he was pushing into her. 

She worked on him, working herself on him as he let her set the pace. Harder, faster, not as slow as it had been before. She rocked herself as he played with her fucking gorgeous tits, feeling the heat between her legs build until he decided to lift his hips, pushing his cock up further into her and he watched her satisfied as she came hard on him, crying out.

He let her go slow for a bit before he sat up, angling his pelvis so that he hit her clit with thrusts and he brought her to the brink again before her pussy clenched an orgasm out of him, her lifts off his hips milking him for all he had left. He fell back against her pillows then, watching her as she moved herself off him, collapsing next to him. Their bodies hot, their breathing shallow, sweat glistening on their skin. 

Elizabeth pulled the sheets up this time and they lay quietly together, cooling down. He didn’t know how much time had passed but the sun had moved around the room. After a little time, she sat up, moving down the bed, away from him, finding a robe to put on.

And then she landed him with it. And he knew she was being different, he knew it. He should have been expecting it. She could barely look him in the eye and when she said what she needed to, though it was the bare minimum, she rushed to the bathroom. He heard the door lock and then nothing but silence. 

He didn’t hang around, he didn’t argue with her. He needed to think and his brain was not in the right frame of mind to do that following the two intense orgasms she’d worked out of him. 

He pulled his clothes on and left by the front door this time, if he wasn't heading back he wasn’t going to hide. He got in his car and a wave of hurt and anger welled up inside him, he hit his steering wheel a few times, shouting out ‘FUCK’ before taking a breath to calm down. He wanted to hate her, he wanted to think she was a fucking using bitch. Trying to play him at his own game, using her pussy to get what she wanted but he knew that wasn't it. 

Yeah, okay so maybe he had been used but only because he didn't know that it was her way of saying goodbye. All those months back he told her he was out and that had meant that she finally fucked him. This was her version of goodbye. Her way out. He shook his head, knowing that her dumb-fuck husband would have a part in this. Rio swallowed, realising that the dumb-fuck had probably used their kids for leverage. Dean thought he was being smart, but he had no idea who his wife was anymore. But Rio did. 

He smiled to himself then. She loved their business too much to leave it completely. Besides, you didn’t just step out of their business. It didn’t work like that. They had clients. And Rio still had funny money that needed cleaning. She was going to learn that you couldn't step away. He had leverage against her and he would use it against her, especially after the way she'd just tried to end things. She needed another lesson, but he's give her a couple of weeks first cause he'd need some time.

He shook his head then and took a breath, turning the car engine on, trying not to think of that. Because he knew all he was going to do was think of her for the next few weeks, of her smell and her skin, the way she tasted, how it felt to be inside her, the noises she made as she came. It was, it had been, way too fucking good.

Rio swallowed. He was totally fucked. And he knew. Maybe cutting off emotionally would do them both a favour, having serous feelings for anyone wasn’t exactly wise in his line of work. But the problem was, he did have feelings for her and up until she’d pulled his cut out of her bag, he’d been pretty sure she had feelings for him. It was gonna be an interesting few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been so many new fictions on here as of late but I haven't kept up so I'm looking forward to reading a few as I add a tiny bit extra to one of mine. It may be the last fanfic I do though, hence the mostly smut and very little convo - keeping it in line with the show!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it ... & I listened to this when writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eo3wwaNes-k   
> 'Strange Pleasures' by Still Corners
> 
> And also FKA Twigs 'Cellophane' which isn't exactly a sexy mood song but it's such a beautiful heartbreak track.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do excuse typos, self-editing isn't my strongest point! :D Hope you enjoy!


End file.
